Who's Under the Mistletoe?
by Warriorlass
Summary: Uh...: ...okay anyways HetaliaXreader.  If this was for anyone, you know who you are.


Who's Under the Mistletoe?

You had received a million and one emails from your friend Alfred to come to his Christmas party. You already told him you weren't interested because Christmas was not a happy time for you. Your parents had died two years ago on their way to your house. You were eighteen now, and you had been alone ever since. But obviously Alfred wasn't about to let your grudge get the best of him and his Christmas party. You had just received another email from Alfred, when you heard a knock at your door. You growled and tromped to your apartment door, wondering who the hell would be here on Christmas Eve. You opened the door and there in front of you stood another friend of yours, Ludwig.

"Yes?" You grumbled. "Forgive me, but I have a job to do." He grunted and before you could ask what it was, he threw you over his shoulder. He grabbed your keys and locked your door. He made sure to put the child lock safety on the door and tossed you into the car and as hurriedly as he could, drove you away from the complex and to Alfred's party. "You are officially an ass." I replied matter-of-a-fact like. He shrugged trying to keep his smile hidden. "Jah, jah, I know."

You both soon arrived inside the house with you embarrassed to hell as all your friends laughed at the sight of you being carried in like a sack of potatoes. But instead of trying to hide the blush that covered your face, you marched up to Alfred and were about to smack some sense into him but he caught your wrist and kissed you. You were stunned by this and pulled away, "What the hell do you think you're-," Alfred pointed up and you understood, "Oh." For there in the middle of the walkway, between the living room and the dining room was mistletoe. "Don't worry babe, I'll be your hero." He winked, "And thanks for coming."

"You ass, you and I know damn well that you had Ludwig come get me." Alfred smiled, "Guilty as charged." He laughed. "_! Hey there fraulien." Your albino friend said with a chuckle, and he pushed Al away so he could take the spot under the mistletoe and kiss you.

"Gil!" You snapped flustered by the attack, but also flattered. He tried to kiss you again when someone pulled you away.

"Now, now Gil, if you kiss her again, there won't be anything left of her." Francis smiled as he kissed you French style.

"Hey! What is this Kiss _ Under the Mistletoe Day! Don't I get time to breathe?"

Everyone laughed. "Yes, but since you're the only girl here tonight since the others decided on having their own party, we all want a chance to kiss you tonight!" Feliciano said happily.

You sighed, "I should've known." You muttered.

"Can I at least go wash up? I look like hell."

The others nodded and you went upstairs and locked the door. The guys may be all your friends, but you didn't trust them to not "forget" you were in there.

You finished your shower and dried off and got back into your clothes, good thing your outfit was decent enough for a party. You clamored downstairs and everyone was doing their own thing. You smiled maybe everyone had forgotten their game of Kiss _.

You decided to get some snacks, and had just bit into a nice chocolate when Arthur kissed you deeply. He pulled back tentatively licking his lips. "Mmm, my favorite, chocolate truffle." He grinned then dashed away, holding the mistletoe. You gawked in astonishment then swallowed the treat down with some eggnog. So they were moving the mistletoe now huh?

"Um…_-chan?" You turned and he pressed his lips against yours swiftly, while holding the mistletoe branch above you, and then blushed brightly. "Thank you." He said then walked off. "Um…sure…I think."

You decided to rest on the couch and Ludwig leaned over and took your jaw firmly and kissed you. He got up and walked away, I assumed by now that they were handing the mistletoe over to the next person when they had done their dirty work. "_!" Your free spirited friend Feliciano came and kissed you and then handed the holiday kissing plant to Lovino, who in turn kissed me. The brothers laughed at my bewilderment and took off.

You got up and tried to find a desolate corner, even that didn't work because the next thing you knew, you were being picked up and kissed. You looked at your Russian pursuer with a smile, "Hello Ivan."

"Privet _." He smiled and then Eskimo kissed you, put you down and went to give the mistletoe to someone else.

I grabbed my glass of water and drank some; all these kisses were making you thirsty. You face-palmed, _Oh no, that _did not _sound dirty _at all_. _

Suddenly your wrist was grabbed and you were spun delicately into the arms of Sadiq. "Hello lovely." He smiled, kissed you and then walked off.

I was dazed for a second and then shook it off and went to go dancing to some Christmas music and right before doing so, Yao confronted me and pecked me on the lips. "Hello _, you look cute tonight." He grinned. "Thanks Yao." You said with a smile.

"Hola bonita!" Antonio said as he walked up to you and pulled you close and kissed you.

"Hello Antonio." You laughed.

You were finally able to dance for a bit, and then Feliks started grinding against you, and you tried to move away, but he pulled you and kissed you. "Like OMG, Happy Holidays _." He said with a wink, and then walked away.

"You'll like this better than Sadiq's." Hercules growled as he kissed you with more passion than the afore mentioned man. You had to breathe deeply when the sexually driven Greek released you. "Thanks Heracles, It was definitely special." He smiled, and walked away.

You were beginning to get tired of this game. Just because it would fill everyone's desire to kiss you didn't mean you liked getting kissed by a bunch of guys within the last what, maybe two hours?

"Would you care for a dance?" Roderich asked as he held out a hand. You nodded knowing what was to come but let him take you with him. You danced slowly and at the end of the slow song, he leaned in and kissed you lightly, but with a firm passion. He nodded and took off.

All the dancing had tired you, and you passed out on the couch, only to be awakened by the words, "Wake up sleeping beauty, the party isn't over yet." You were just about to open your eyes when you felt someone press their lips against yours. You looked up to see Eduard. He nodded quickly then left. You sat up and rubbed your temples, wouldn't you be allowed to kiss someone yourself? Apparently not you realized as Toris came up to you with a small sheepish smile. "Hi _." "Hi Toris." You said kindly. Toris bent down a bit and kissed you, "Thanks, happy holidays." He then went to go hand off the mistletoe to the next contestant. You might as well just shout out, _"And who's next?"_

"Hey um, Merry Christmas _." Vash said trying to be all cool, before helping me up to kiss me. "Merry Christmas to you too Vash." You told him. Minutes later another slow dance played and Berwald took your hand and started dancing with you in silence, then at the end he said, "Th'nk y'u f'r the d'nce." He said before he kissed you. "Happy holidays Berwald." He nodded and left. "The party is almost done." You told yourself quietly, "Only a couple of kisses left." "Hey there _, are you muttering to yourself?" Tino laughed. "Uh, no, not really, I'm just thinking aloud." You said with a light chuckle. Tino kissed you kindly and said with a big smile, "Last kiss of the night. It's only a minute till Christmas day." He then nodded and left, giving you the mistletoe. This made you wonder, _last kiss? No, that can't be…There's still one more left. _ You searched around and found the young man you were looking for. You sat beside him on the couch, he would be your last kiss, and you would be the one to kiss him. "Matthew?" He turned to look in surprise that someone had noticed him, "_, hi." You smiled happily and then whispered, "Guess who's under the mistletoe?" He looked up and smiled blushing, "Am I your last kiss then?" You nodded and you leaned into each other and kissed him with the passion of twenty or so, people. "Merry Chirstmas." You both said together.


End file.
